


Crazy in Love

by kriscasso



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriscasso/pseuds/kriscasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol loves Sehun oh-so-dearly. The boy means the world to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

Chanyeol wakes up every morning before the sun rises over the horizon because he loves an early start to his day. He enjoys having the freedom to take his time going through the motions of his routine without any pressure to leave the house as soon as possible. The first thing he does is stretch, bringing his arms over his head and reaching for the heavens. Afterwards, he slips on his fuzzy puppy slippers and pads over to the bathroom. He splashes water on his face to wake himself up a little more before relieving himself because he’s missed the toilet bowl several times when he first moved in. Once his bladder isn’t nagging him anymore, he brushes his teeth and goes off to make breakfast without getting any toothpaste in the coffee or pancakes. His older sister liked to call it _extra flavor_ while growing up as children. She used to put toothpaste, tartar sauce, and lotion among other things in his food whenever he pissed her off the day before. Their parents thought it was cute. 

By the time Chanyeol is filled up with food, it’s time to watch the morning news. Since he drives to work everyday, it is imperative he knows which roads have been closed off due to accidents and the weather forecast for his commute. According to the anchor woman, highway 202 is experiencing a heavy flow of traffic, and she advises everyone to take alternative routes to work. 

“I wonder what happened there…” he mutters to himself. It is a rare occurrence for the roads to be jammed unless it’s a holiday weekend, otherwise it means a terrible accident has occurred. He thinks it’s unfortunate the anchor woman didn’t go into specifics. 

There is nothing else for him to watch after the weather forecast, so Chanyeol turns off the television and heads into his room to prepare for work. He works at a library near the downtown area, which means a lot of homeless people come in to seek shelter from the unforgiving weather. They make the place smell awful, but there’s nothing Chanyeol can do but beg his boss to let them plug in air fresheners. Of course, his boss says no every single time because some patrons may be allergic to the fumes. 

Aside from the odorous men and women, Chanyeol would say he likes his job as a librarian very much. He gets to meet new people all the time, while seeing old faces return. It gives him a sense of community and order. Reshelving books and helping people find items may be monotonous tasks, but they pay the bills. He considers himself lucky to have a roof over his head every night. He watches so many of homeless leave the library during closing hour with solemn expressions on their faces. Where they go, he does not know. There are shelters littered all over the map, but everyone knows they fill up quickly.

Chanyeol checks himself out in the mirror and smiles when he likes what he sees. His tie is straight for once, and he remembered to wear his pants _after_ putting on underwear. The number of times he’s worn underwear over his slacks is too embarrassing to utter. Today is going to be a good day. 

Before Chanyeol leaves the house, he goes down into the basement to check on his baby. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. The steps creak beneath his feet, and he’s surrounded by darkness once he steps onto the solid concrete floor. He fumbles for the light switch. In the corner, he sees his baby sleeping soundly. The rise and fall of his chest is rather soothing. It’s a shame Chanyeol needs to wake him up. 

“Sehun, wake up,” Chanyeol says softly at first, shaking the boy’s shoulder. When the boy doesn’t respond immediately, Chanyeol slaps Sehun across the face until his eyes crack open. 

Tears well up in the corner of Sehun’s eyes, and Chanyeol wraps his arms around him. “You know I do that out of love, right? I love you very much, baby,” he coos. 

Sehun nods his head, sniffling as he clings onto Chanyeol’s shirt and realizes his mistake the moment Chanyeol raises his hand to slap Sehun once again. He knows better than to ruin the elder’s work clothes because he needs to be presentable at all times. If he looks like a mess, he’ll be out of a job and won’t be able to feed the both of them.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Sehun cries out, backing himself against the wall and burying his face in his hands. 

Chanyeol runs his hand over the creases in frustration. When he first brought Sehun in to live with him, it took the boy awhile to learn the rules. Making mistakes at first was forgivable because the sudden change in environment would overwhelm anyone. Now that it’s been over a year, Sehun should have everything down to a tee. Chanyeol is severely disappointed in his baby. As much as he loves him, messing up this late in the game is punishable. 

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time, baby,” Chanyeol says in a level tone. He checks his watch for the time. If he moves quickly, he won’t be late for work. 

There are different methods Chanyeol utilizes to make sure Sehun learns his lesson, but most of them require him to be around and that just isn’t feasible for today. He yanks the boy up by his hair, forcing him to follow him over to the middle of the basement. Sehun probably already knows what’s in store for him when Chanyeol brings down the shackles he has nailed into the support beams above. 

“Strip,” Chanyeol commands and watches Sehun remove one layer of clothing at a time. His eyes sparkle in delight at the sight of the old and new bruises decorating the boy’s skin. A wave of pride and possessiveness washes over him. Some of the marks are Chanyeol’s way of showing Sehun how much he cares about him, and the others are reminders to him of what a bad boy he’s been. 

Sehun allows Chanyeol to cuff his hands without any resistance and closes his eyes as the elder adjusts the chains, forcing his hands over his head. Eventually, he’s forced to stand on his toes unless he wants to put pressure on his wrists. One time, Chanyeol left him hanging for two days — or was it three — and Sehun’s calves were too tired to support him. He had no choice but to let his wrists bear the burden of keeping him up and later on he had to deal with the deep impressions they left behind. Chanyeol was beyond displeased. 

Chanyeol scurries off to retrieve the remote shock collar he bought online and tinkered with it to make the voltage higher. He doesn’t like hurting his baby, but he can’t let him get away with bad behavior. He wraps it around Sehun’s neck and secures it tightly from the back. 

“You know I love you, right? I’m only doing this for your own good. Be good while I’m gone,” he whispers into Sehun’s ear and kisses his shoulder. Sehun nods weakly in response. 

Chanyeol pockets the remote on his way out and remembers to lock the door behind him, though it’s not like Sehun could escape any time soon in his predicament. 

 

The library is relatively quiet when Chanyeol walks in with a smile on his face. He greets the other librarians he passes by on his way to the break room and places his lunch inside of the refrigerator with his name written on the outside of the bag. He believes it’s a terrible idea to eat out everyday, but everyone laughs at him. No one has time to make their own shit, they say. 

After Chanyeol has stored his things away, he heads over to the return room and begins to sort through the books and magazines. He places them onto different carts, in which they’ll be taken back to their respective sections in the library. This is his least favorite task because he hates how lonely it gets. The only good aspect about it is the fact he doesn’t have to deal with anyone. The world is filled with fools and thank god he only has to deal with a handful of them on a daily basis. Any more and he’ll surely go mad. Chanyeol takes his time organizing the books on the carts. In between moments of sudden boredom, he turns the dial on the remote to remind Sehun he’s been a naughty boy. The initial shocks are low in voltage because he loves making the boy fear when Chanyeol will deal more serious damage. On bad days, Sehun’s been left with dark red burn marks around his neck. Even though he’s in pain, Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to beat him around if he continues to slip up. He just wants what’s best for his baby boy. Tough love is love at the end of the day. 

Once the carts are filled up, Chanyeol takes one out onto the main floor to reshelve. Unlike his coworkers, he doesn’t need to use a foot ladder to help him reach the higher shelves. He puts away most of the library material with ease. The only places he has difficulty with are the sections by the computer area. Homeless people gather around there like moths to a flame. He has to put on a brave face every time he walks by and pretends he actually enjoys the company of the street vermin. Whenever one of them approaches him for help, he shoves his hands inside his pant pockets to avoid choking them out. 

“Chanyeol! Is that you, my dear?” 

Chanyeol turns to his left to see a petite woman approach him with newspapers in her hands. 

“Yes it is, Mrs. Oh. How may I help you today?” he asks as he quickly puts away a few books.

“I don’t need any help today. I just wanted to thank you for listening to my grieving for the past several months. Do you think there’s still hope Sehun is alive?” She looks up at him with eyes void of any emotion. 

Ever since her son has gone missing, Mrs. Oh refuses to eat much except a few bites here and there, and her complexion is as pale as a ghost. At first, she was adamant about finding Sehun and bringing back home safely, but as more time passes, her hopes diminish. She had come to the library from time to time during the initial investigation to help pass out fliers since Sehun loved coming here to study. Chanyeol didn’t have much to offer her but a listening ear. He encourages her to come back every week so she can grieve in a safe place. Most days he’ll ask her to talk about the happier times, when Sehun was trying his best to pass all his classes and hanging out with his friends at the mall. She seems happier talking about her son, and Chanyeol is more than willing to be there for her. 

“I’m not a parent, but if I were one, I’d never give up on my child,” Chanyeol says and gestures for her to follow him over to a table nearby. He parks the book cart and pulls out a chair for Mrs. Oh. 

“You always seem to know what to say. Sehun’s the opposite, fumbling with his words. I’m sure you two would have been fast friends,” Mrs. Oh mumbles and presents one of the newspapers to Chanyeol. 

“This is from the day after he went missing. I have brought it with me everywhere. Foolish, right?”

Chanyeol examines the photograph the local newspaper used for Sehun’s missing person’s report. The boy looks healthier and happier than he does now. It sickens Chanyeol to the core. He treats his baby like a king, yet he can’t smile like this for him. He reaches for the remote and turns the dial up to one of the higher settings out of anger. 

“Is something wrong, Chanyeol?” Mrs.Oh asks, reaching for his hand. 

“No, I just… I can’t believe someone would take your son. He’s so precious,” Chanyeol quickly replies. 

She nods. Sehun is just like her, easy to accept what they’re told without any question. He’s precious indeed. 

 

Chanyeol goes directly to the basement when he returns home. He doesn’t even bother to toe off his shoes on his way there. The door swings open for him. As he moves in, the sound of heavy panting grows louder. Sehun looks weak hanging by his wrists and sweating bullets. Chanyeol thinks he looks beautiful like this. 

“Did you miss me?” 

Sehun doesn’t give him a reply. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Chanyeol utters out as he frees Sehun from the chains. The boy drops to the floor immediately, curling up in a fetal position. From this point of view, it’s easy to count out the knobs of his spine. Food is scarce because Chanyeol likes to keep him thin, and it’s kind of adorable when Sehun begs to be fed. 

Sehun continues to keep up the silence, and Chanyeol’s patience is wearing thin. He has no time to spare for boys who choose to misbehave. 

“If this is how you treat me after everything I’ve done for you, I’m not going to put up with it. I should have never saved you from your abusive mother. You both deserve each other.” Chanyeol stomps out without giving Sehun another glance. He doesn’t care if the boy tries to cry for help because the walls are soundproof. Sehun obviously hasn’t learned his lesson yet. 

Chanyeol keeps his mind off of the boy by preparing dinner and watching the evening news. It’s easy to get lost in the monotonous tone of the anchorman. Before he knows it, the lasagna is ready and a special report plays in the background. He pays no attention to the story because there’s a plethora of people getting killed and babies being kidnapped. He’s numb to the world’s cruelty. 

The dishes are left in the sink for another day. Chanyeol is too exhausted to do much else for the evening. He would love to visit Sehun one more time before he goes to sleep, but his boy will never change his ways if he coddles him. He forces himself to go to bed with a heavy heart. 

 

Three days past before Chanyeol drops by to see Sehun again. He remembered he only left half a day’s worth of water for him. Death would have to take him first before he lets Sehun die under his watch. 

Sehun hasn’t bothered to put on his clothes since Chanyeol was last down here. He’s passed out on the mattress, and no matter what Chanyeol tries, he can’t wake the boy up. Slaps to the face do no good, neither do shocks from the collar he forgot to remove. He rests Sehun’s head on his lap and tries to force some water down his throat. When it all comes spilling out onto Chanyeol’s pants, he knows the only thing left to do is wait. This wouldn’t be the first time Sehun has lost consciousness due to neglect. Sometimes Chanyeol forgets to bring him food or fill his cup with water on a daily basis. It’s the little things that add up and kill him slowly. 

Chanyeol cards his fingers through Sehun’s hair, staring down at that beautiful face in wonder. To this day, he still can’t believe he managed to keep this boy all to himself. He never bothered to notice any of the patrons at the library, and then one day his eyes landed on Oh Sehun. The boy was sitting on the second floor with his headphones on and eyes focused on the textbook in front of him. Chanyeol watched him everyday from then on, keeping a safe distance between them. Over the course of three months, he came up with the perfect plan to take Sehun. All it took was a little lying to get him into his car. Young men are so easy to manipulate. Where does a upstanding citizen buy chloroform? He’ll never tell.

“You… came back f-for me,” Sehun says weakly. 

Chanyeol stills his hand and waits for Sehun to regain his bearings. In the short period he was separated from the boy, Chanyeol missed him quite dearly. A day without Sehun is a day not worth living. 

“Why wouldn’t I? I love you,” Chanyeol whispers and brings a cup of water to Sehun’s lips. The boy drinks heartily. 

“I love you, too. I’m happy to have you in my life. Without you, my mother would have killed me by now.” Sehun nuzzles Chanyeol’s thigh affectionately. 

Chanyeol nods in agreement. Only he can ever love Sehun.


End file.
